Hitherto, a brushless motor used in, for example, an electric blower of a vacuum cleaner includes a rotor which includes a plurality of pairs of magnetic poles provided in an outer circumference, a stator which includes a pair of opposite coils and generates force of rotating the rotor, and a position detector such as a hall IC which detects a rotation position of the rotor. Here, the rotor is rotated in such a manner that a direction in which a current flows to the coils is switched in response to the rotation position of the rotor detected by the position detector.
In such a configuration, when the coils provided in the stator are formed, one end portion of a wire is held by one terminal base, the wire is wound on an insulation body attached to a stator core, the other end portion of the wire is connected to the other terminal base, and the wire is cut. In this way, these operations are repeated.
Thus, since there is a need to process the terminal of the wire whenever the coil is formed, the number of terminal processed portions increases and hence deterioration in reliability occurs.
Alternatively, since the time for cutting and soldering the wire is required, there is a concern for an increase in cost.